The invention relates generally to manual spray tool systems.
Manual spray tools output sprays to more efficiently coat objects. For example, human operators may use spray tools to paint objects or otherwise coat target objects with a coating material (liquid coating, powder coating, spray foam, sealants, adhesives, plasma or flame treatments). Unfortunately, each human operator may operate the spray tool with different settings, techniques, and skill, resulting in significant variances in performance and efficiency. For example, one user may be operating the spray tool improperly or inefficiently, while another user may be operating the spray tool properly and/or more efficiently.